The Storm rages
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Ron gets broken. He has been bullied since elementary school and now he has snapped. What happens after? Find out! Ron x Shego. Rated M for Cursing, Violence and possibly Lemons
1. Tropical Depression forms

**Hello my new readers. I am not a new writer per say, but I am new in the Kim Possible fanfiction universe. I am well known for writing fanfictions for the anime, Rosario + Vampire and before that the cartoon Adventure Time. I still write for Rosario, but now I wanna stick my greedy paws into the honey jar that is Kim Possible. So please bare with me**

**I have decided that my pairing is Ron x Shego first and Ron x Kim second. Will I ever do a Ron x Shego x Kim? Perhaps, perhaps not. I do not know if ill do well as it has been years since ive watched KP, though I could easily watch it again online, which I just might do to get into the groove. Of course though I wanna get my first chapter done, and see how you feel and I feel afterwards. **

**So here it goes... This fic was inspired by Carrie which I saw today((The 18****th**** of October)). I always have been a strong anti bully. I was bullied in school and I hated it. So why not pour my thoughts and feelings into my writing? Can you guess whom is getting bullied? Can you guess whom will break? Now, im not going to write exactly like Carrie was written, but I will say that parts of it are similar, which im using something from a video game for the bullied persons... persona. Does this make sense? I hope so. Anyways, please enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except most of the plot. Everything else is owned by Disney, Netherrealm studios, and MGM studios with Screen Gem. Please enjoy.**

**Ages: Ron and Kim are both 23. Shego is 26. Drakken? Eh who gives a shit :D Wade is 15.**

**OH! Before you begin reading, please note that in this story, Ron will be turning evil though not into his Zorpox ways. He will be more like Shego, except... in my opinion more badass :D. This is a Ron x Shego fic, so just to warn you guys of what this story will be. This might end up being shorter then my usual intros, but its a prologue so MOO to you. **

* * *

Ron exited the airport and made his way towards the baggage claim. He arrived from Japan where he honed his skills with Sensei and Yori. He trained not just his magical monkey powers, but his new powers that he found out while in the bathtub. He was gone for a year and was coming back a week earlier, to surprise Kim who was his girlfriend for five years and still going. He was going to take her out for a romantic evening, then perhaps make a move for the bedroom? He didnt know what was going to happen tonight, but he was so excited to see Kim.

He was now walking towards his car, which was a 2007, Red, Mustang Cobra Super Snake with one black stripe down the middle that he bought with his Naco royalty money. His parents put it into a fund for after he graduated from High School. He was still rich beyond belief, still getting money for his Naco invention. He currently is worth $23 billion thanks for careful investments and just making money from his invention. So the car was really just pocket change. He never used much money, always with the opinion of saving it for a rainy day. Did he work? Of course. He worked as the manager of Bueno Nacho. He actually now owns the entire worlds supply of Bueno Nacho, even though he has a circle of Secretarys that basically do the work. He just invents new foods, makes sure they are healthier while maintaining that same great taste.

He started up his very sexy car and drove off into the night, speeding away. He was a great driver, and many say thats its because of his mystical monkey powers that he has such great reflexes. He was entering Middleton and stopped at the house that he and Kim shared. They both share the bills and such even though Ron could easily pay it on his own, but Kim insisted on sharing with him. She was such a great girlfriend for him. He parked his car a block away, so she wouldnt hear him pull up. He began to climb on the house, trying to sneak into the unlocked window that Kim kept unlocked because he loved to surprise her. He was like a monkey! Or like water. He was fluid with his motions, climbing it with ease.

He looked into the window, and his heart stopped. His eyes were wide at the sight. The room was lit with candles, and there she was in all her naked glory, riding some one like a cowboy... err girl. She was smiling and moaning, so he knew that she was enjoying it and wasnt being raped. His heart was shattered in that instant, and the man tapped on Kims breast, then pointed at the window. She stopped and her mouth began to open and close like a fish. She saw Ron jump from the window and she heard him run. Then she heard it... The Thunder... it wasnt supposed to rain or storm today, but a freak storm occurred. She cheated on Ron and he found out...

Ron leapt into his car, started it up and peeled away, tears coating his eyes. He didnt get very far as he needed to pull over to calm down. He ended up under a free way, crying his eyes out. His fists were clenched against the steering wheel, and he was getting angrier. He began to see Red, though he knew if he was to drive, he needed to calm down. He could vent later. Ron closed his eyes and began to breathe deep breaths. He sighed and drove off into the night, his car speeding away.

* * *

Kim had a blanket wrapped around her as she looked off into the night. She clenched it near her heart, like she broke her own heart. She didnt mean for him to see, but he was cheating on her! She knew it! He was with that Asian slut Yori. She saw how Yori looked at Ron, and she saw the way Ron let her flirt with him. She would never cheat on Ron unless it was payback. But could she be wrong? No she couldnt be! She never is wrong and never will be. Ron is just a manwhore... but she had to find out...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. Next fic will be the final breaking point of Ron. He will break next chapter and will be evil. He will take his new persona, though it will be a surprise. The first two chapters ive hidden a couple clues about what his persona will be. If you can guess what it is before the third chapter is out, you will receive shout outs. ;)**


	2. A Tropical Storm is formed

**Here is the next chapter. I decided that I didnt wanna lose the idea I had so I made the chapter. This is the final chapter with the clues. I hope you can tell me what the clues were and what Ron's new evil Persona will be. Enjoy.'**

**I apologize for how short they are, but this should be the last shot chapter. I didnt rush it imo, but I wanted to also provide suspense. Could I perhaps put 1 and 2 together? Sure, but I didnt want to. Hope you arent mad at me. **

* * *

Ron was currently walking around the town of Middleton. The atmopshere around him was rainy and pure power. The storm was around. Rain poured heavily, lightning danced across the sky and thunder boomed. It was the perfect simile for his attitude. Ron was down in the dumps, but his anger was there and seething.

Ron put his car into his storage garage, just so he could take a walk. He had to think about his life, now that he saw what Kim did to him. Could he still be a part of Team Possible? Would he go solo? Could he still be a hero? Did he really care? No one knows, but that's what he was searching for now.

Ron was walking through a ghetto part of Middleton and he didnt care. It was known for the murders here and other criminal activity, but he wasnt scared. He wasnt really paying attention either. He was wearing his normal long-sleeve navy blue mock-turtleneck shirt under a short-sleeved red jersey, Beige cargo pants, and white sneakers. He looked like a richer man than most down in the "Ghetto" and that was going to cause some problems.

A car was coming from behind Ron with a guy sticking out of it.

WHAM!

A baseball bat found its way into the back of Rons knees. He went down hard. Ron groaned in pain and looked up to see two large black men and a white man step out from the car.

"Look at this rich guy shit. You dumbass coming out around here wearing that? Man you gotta be the dumbest motherfucker around." The white man said.

"Lets jack this guys shit and teach this pussy a lesson in manners." One of the black men said.

They grabbed Ron and began to wail on his face and gut with fists, feet and a bat. It was wood and it hurt. They were aiming for his chest and gut with that thing! The wind was knocked out, his eyes were being clouded and darkened, and his mouth was gushing blood. They were pulling off his cloths, leaving him in his underwear. After they stole from him, they began beating him up again, actually trying to kill him. Ron was protecting his face from the bat, but the fists and feet were getting through.

"Ha, I know this guy! Hes part of that slut possibles team! HAHAHA! This motherfucker put my dad away in prison. Oh this is my lucky day."

The two black men pulled his arms away from his face and both sat on him. The white man with the baseball bat began to pat the ground with it, ready to smash.

"Batter up!"

The baseball bat came down, but it hit nothing but concrete. Ron disappeared. The rain kept pouring.

"Where the fuck did he go?!"

They all began to look around, only for Ron to appear in the middle of them. Ron was pissed. He grabbed the baseball bat and broke it up side one of the black mans head. Unconcious. He disappeared as the other black man punched at him, only for him to strike the white man. The white man went down. Ron appeared in front of the black man, took his arm and snapped it at the elbow. Then with a reverse round house kick, the black man went down with a fractured skull. All of them were injured and needed medical help, but none of it was fatal for a while. Ron disappeared into the night, completely disappeared.

_'After all I do to save the world... after everything I do to be a good person, I get shit on. I'm done with this, and its time to begin a reign of terror upon the world. Its time for the appearance of...'_

* * *

**Hahaha. Like the suspense? I wont tell you so soon what the Persona is ;) Nuh uh uh**

**Read. Review. Moo**


	3. The Typhoon is unleashed

**Ok so since you guys didn't guess who his character is, in authors comments at the end of this chapter, I will reveal the clues and such. Enjoy this new chapter. Small spoiler. Next chapter will be a slight Ron x Shego moment, and Shego will learn who Rain really is ;) **

**Can you guess who?**

* * *

**One Week later.**

Beep Beep Beep. The Kimmunicator went off. Kim was in her room upset at herself. Angry at herself for what she did. She knew that Ron didn't cheat on her, and that she betrayed him. She knew that she fucked up, but she didn't know what to do except apologize. She has tried to call Ron before but he never answered. Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch wade?" Kim asked as she wiped her nose and eyes while sniffling.

"Sorry about Ron Kim."

"It's Alright. What is the issue?"

"We got a hit on the site. Drakken and Shego were spotted in a lab in Las Vegas. It's a top secret lab that was developing energy sources for the world. The current thing being built is a very small electric generator/motor."

"Whats so great about this electric motor/generator?"

"It is 500x more powerful than any nuclear reactor. It could run the entire United States power grid for fifty years on one battery!"

"And it could run an evil scheme forever…"

"Precisely. Your ride is waiting outside."

"You rock wade. I'm on my way."

**30 minutes later.**

_BAAAM!_

A large steel door was broken into. The lobby was finally able to be entered. Shego entered the lobby with Dr. Drakken behind her.

"Let's hurry up. I don't want to meet Kim Possible any time soon."

_Craaaash! _"Oh well, we don't all get to have what we want." Kim Possible said through the now broken skylight.

"Kim Possible! Shego get her!" Dr. D yelled at his sidekick.

"Right on it!" Shego used a flying kick at KP who easily dodged. "Sorry Princess, but I can't let you win this time."

"Oh why is that?" Kim said as she and Shego began to overpower each other by gripping each other's arms.

"Well contrary to what usually happens, Dr. D's plan is actually quiet brilliant!" Shego exclaimed as she tossed KP across the lobby then lit her green hands, charging.

"Oh? And what's the plan?"

"Ah! I'm glad that you asked!" Dr. D exclaimed. "I, Dr. Drakken, am going to use this powerful energy source to drain the world of its energy at will! It is quite brilliant! Imagine being able to cripple any country at any time by draining its power! You see, the EPoC or the Electrical Power Conductor, can also be used in reverse! Taking away power! It's a limitless source of energy! I then could use this to power any machine I need! Hahaha!"

The lobby and the hallway leaded to the vault began to shake. A large storm suddenly began to brew above. The sky was blue and bright half a minute ago and now it's dark and gloomy.

Shego and Kim were busy wrestling on the ground, trying to overpower one another.

"What is with all these freak storms lately?" Shego asked to Kim and Drakken.

"You know, I'm not sure. It is quite freaky." Kim said. "Almost as freaky as you!"

Shego, hating that word, kicked Kim away and then threw several plasma balls at her. Kim easily dodged said balls and smirked.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve? Whats wrong? Don't like being a freak?"

Shego roared in fury and charged at Kim, blind with anger. However she stopped when the shaking began to get louder and well shakier. There were several drains around the lobby and in the hallway. Water was then being blasted through the drains and began to flood the area.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Dr. D. asked.

"No. No it's not Dr. D." Shego replied.

The water then immediately went over towards the trio and began to circle them. It rose and spun like a large tornado. It was a wall of water!

"What is this?! Shego stop it!" Dr. D cried.

"It isn't me!" Shego said as she fired plasma balls at the water. The water split for a second then reformed into the wall. Shego then ran at the wall of water to jump through, but the water was moving so fast it blasted her back to the ground. "What the hell is this?"

An evil chuckle was then heard from out of nowhere. An evil chuckle was then heard. It was the sound of a triumphant man. Rain was pouring and then began to circle itself. The farther it got, a form of water was being formed, and then a man spun out of the water. The man was dressed in a purple ninja outfit with armor pads on the fore arms before they would go on the shoulders. The mask on his face had a gold trim around the eyes and a golden line that streaked down from the lower lip to the tip of the chin.

"Who is that? One of yours Shego?" Kim Possible said at Shego with some venom.

"Nuh uh. I've never seen him. Hey Purple boy! Who are you?"

The man turned his attention to the trapped trio. He then looked back towards the vault and several water droplets began to come from the ground and form four large swords. He then shot them at the vault, penetrating the steel at all four corners. He turned towards Kim Possible and eyed her. The man had bright blue eyes, the color of water. He then turned away to look at the vault.

"A storm is coming…" The man said with a deep voice. It was obviously forced. "The flood will come, all thanks to your betrayal. Atone for your sin and perhaps the flood waters will bring you no harm."

Quiet… For a few seconds.

"I've been torn apart. There will never be an end or release. Resting in peace will never be an option until my revenge is complete. I've been determined to believe that those responsible shall fall…"

The cryptic voice was suddenly silent as he put his hand up and made a squeeze motion. It was like he was squeezing a breast. However, what happen instead of him touching a breast and fondling it, was the steel door crumbling into a small ball of steel. He tossed the ball away and entered the vault, taking the small generator. He then walked over towards the wall of water. He looked into it.

"He's taking the generator! Shego get him!" Dr. D exclaimed.

"You try breaking through this wall of water! I can't!" Shego growled.

Kim was just eyeing the man, curious now. It was like she knew him, but yet she didn't. She shrugged to herself and just thought that he was just a new villain.

"Who are you?!" Shego yelled at the purple ninja.

"I never thought about my name… but you can call me…." The man put his hand to his chin and began to think. "Rain…"

The purple man entered a portal of water, disappearing. The storm clouds immediately disappeared from the sky and the water receded into the drain. There was no trace of any wetness. It was all gone!

"Well I guess that answers the question of the freak storms." Kim said to no one.

"Heh, I guess so. Well, since my job is finished here, it's time to go!" Shego kicked Kim who wasn't paying attention into the wall and climbed onto the rope ladder attached to a helicopter. "Laters Kimmie!" Shego laughed as she and Dr. D flew away.

"Damnit. She got away again!" Kim gripped her Kimmunicator and called for wade. "Wade! Did you see that new villain?!"

"Yea, and really freak. He is extremely powerful Kim! He was the cause for the freak storms!"

"Yea. His name is Rain."

"Well that's awfully weak of a name."

"Tell me about it. So any information about him?"

"No! That's the thing. He is completely new. No criminal record except a few police reports!"

"Where?"

"All over the world it seems. Freak storms appearing, water powers and stuff was being stolen. It was all a bunch of research and smaller items from like tool stores or wherever. This guy isn't very smart it seems."

"Don't need to be if you can steal."

"Yea. I still can't get Ron on the phone. He just won't pick up."

"Do you still have him micro chipped?"

"Yes and no. I do, but it seemed to be destroyed. I don't know how he knew where it was, but it's destroyed! No signal."

"That's strange. Well, keep an eye out for me. I'm tired." Kim said to wade who signed off. Kim took her ride back to her house, and went to bed.

_'This rain character. He is going to be a big challenge… his powers are deadly…' _Kim said as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**So the clues.**

**Storms, Rain, NetherRealm Studios.**

**Its a Mortal Kombat character known as Rain.**


	4. The Drunken Apple

**Here is ANOTHER chapter. I decided to give you two tonight since im taking my time to think. Enjoy please ;) **

* * *

**One Week later.**

In a seedy bar in Lowerton known as The Drunken Apple, Ron was sitting at the bar. He was drinking a nice straight whiskey slowly, thinking to himself. He was wallowing in his own despair, despite the fact that he was now a known super villain. Despite the fact he had tons of money and could retire for life, he was alone. He couldn't live a happy life without someone to share it with.

A lady with a greenish tint to her skin walked into The Drunken Apple. She began to make her way towards the bar a seductive sway in her hips. She did this because she could easily get free drinks from all the horny men at the bar. Plus why not pick up a free fuck or two? She held her alcohol easily so it wasn't like she couldn't choose the sexy guys. She stopped before she sat down and her brow raised. She spotted someone.

"The Buffoon?" She said to herself. She walked closer and noticed it was indeed Ron. She smirked and sat next to him, seeing him with his head in his arms, whiskey in front. It was empty and waiting to be refilled. "So, what is a crime fighting twit like you doing in here?" She said with an evil grin.

"Oh great. You. What do you want Shego?"

"It's not Shego around here you Buffoon! It's Sheila."

"Whatever you say. And my name is Ron. If you are going to not let me call you by your nickname, I appreciate if you wouldn't call me by mine."

"Whatever, _Ronald._" She said. She chuckled at the growl that elicited from Ron. "So I ask again. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Kimmie?"

"It's none of your business Sheila. Now go away."

"Oh did the princess dump you? Aww such a sad little boy you are now."

Ron glared at Sheila with dark blue eyes, the color of water. His face was of anger and sadness. However he just went back to drinking the now refilled whiskey. "She didn't dump me. I dumped her. Damn bitch…"

"What did you call me?!" Sheila said, ready to smack Ron.

"Wasn't talking about you…" Ron replied. He looked away from Sheila's direction, drinking more of the whiskey.

"Oh… OH! So what did the princess do to you?"

"What do you think? I'm here in a seedy bar, talking to an arch nemesis of my ex-girlfriend and partner, and drinking strong alcohol."

Before Shego could even reply, Ron got up and went to the stage. Several people were already on it and about to play a song. Ron went up to the mic and tapped it to make sure it was ready. It was Ron's new band, and he was about to sing. Shego smirked and looked at Ron, seeing how much of a failure he would be at this.

She was surprised at the voice coming from Ron…

"See the dogs come running  
Smelling blood now  
To an open sore  
On a parasite  
Countless hearts have fallen  
Hard to number  
Damnation's whore  
Is looking for a victim tonight  
With an angry soul  
And a wicked design  
Your will cannot endure  
And your heart is torn away

I was caught up in the moment  
You were alone and  
You seemed to harness the light  
Even though I felt cold inside  
When you told me it would be alright  
I had given up control and  
I didn't focus hard enough to see  
The warning signs  
Your heart is serpentine

Damn what I'm becoming  
One of them now  
Just an opened door  
On an endless night  
Dark desire burning  
In my blood now  
How can I be sure?  
I don't know if I'll be able to fight  
With a tortured soul  
And an honest design  
My will cannot endure  
If my heart is torn away

I was caught up in the moment  
You were alone and  
You seemed to harness the light  
Even though I felt cold inside  
When you told me it would be alright  
I had given up control and  
I didn't focus hard enough to see  
The warning signs  
Your heart is serpentine

Now that I've been torn apart  
Will there be an end to this?  
Will there finally be release?  
Will I finally rest in peace?  
I'm determined to believe  
My prayers will be received

With a tortured soul  
And an honest design  
My will cannot endure  
As my heart is torn away

I was caught up in the moment  
You were alone and  
You seemed to harness the light  
Even though I felt cold inside  
When you told me it would be alright  
I had given up control and  
I didn't focus hard enough to see  
The warning signs  
Your heart is serpentine

The warning signs  
Your heart is serpentine  
Evil personified  
Your heart is serpentine"

Ron left the stage and returned to the bar. Shego was staring at him, mouth a bit open. She knew now who he was…

"You…."

"Me…?"

"You're Rain!" Shego said, her eyes going wide.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb. You said something close that day in that song. You are Rain."

Ron smirked at Shego and finished his whiskey.

"Your point?"

"You stole from me."

"Technically you never had it. I just was better then you at stealing." Ron said, grinning at Shego, knowing that it would irk her.

"Stoppable…"

"What? Can't take the fact that I was better then you that day?"

"You cheated Ron. You kept us in a prison."

"And? I'm pretty sure it's all fair game."

"Whatever… So you are a super villain now?"

"What? Is it that shocking?"

"She must have broken you pretty well to make you turn."

"It wasn't just her, it was the world in general. I learned that no matter how much good you do, people will still just do whatever they want and hurt others. So I am going to join the winning side and live my life."

"Wow Stoppable. Admirable words. So what did she do?"

"I told you to figure it out. Think about it." Ron said, turning around on the stool and looking up at the ceiling. Shego was now deep in thought and her eyes were growing wider and wider as she came to the realization.

"She didn't…"

"Oh she did Shego… I saw her in the act myself…"

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry." Shego said with pure concern.

"Is that a hint of concern in your voice Sheila?" Ron said, teasing her.

"Don't look into it too much Stoppable." Sheila said with a growl. She didn't like the way he got under her skin so easily.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it. I'm only teasing you. I thank you for the apology. It's just some people are truly evil."

"Oh so I'm not truly evil?" She said with fake hurt.

"You're evil, but you are about as evil as I am now. You don't cheat on your boyfriends, though I doubt you have boyfriends with Dr. D around."

"I've had my fair share of boyfriends, but you are right. I've never cheated… though I've been cheated on."

"Breaks a person doesn't it?"

"Yea… So Ron, how about we ditch this place?"

"Oh? Where would you like to go?"

Shego smirked and took Ron's hand, taking him out the building. She then put him into her parked invisible hover car and flew off. "Oh I dunno. Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm I'm not sure. I could use a good fight to blow off some steam."

"Oh you can fight now? You don't need to cheat to win?" She said smirking.

"Oh I wasn't cheating. I was just using my superior powers to give me the advantage."

"So you cheated."

"Ha, alright you got me there. Yea I can fight. Wanna spar?"

"Oh I would love to see who would win in a fight."

"Even if I'm a cheater?"

"I'll kill you if you cheat."

"If you say so. Let's do it"

Shego nodded and flew him off to Dr. D's new lair. She landed on an island in the Pacific Ocean that just screamed underground lair. Shego and Ron dismounted from the hovercraft and made their way underground.

"New lair huh? What makes you so sure I won't destroy it?"

"Villains leave other villains alone for the most part. You are a villain now right?"

"I will take your word for it." Ron smiled his bright smile he always had before. Shego noticed that it didn't lack any sarcasm or anything. It was like Ron was his old self again. Shego smiled a bit at that and exited the elevator. They both made their way towards the sparring room and got into position. They were about to attack when the door wooshed open.

"Shego! Where have you been?! I have been -" Dr. D. said before he was interrupted. "The Buffoon! Shego get him!"

"Ron may I?" Shego asked him. He nodded. "Dr. D, Ron is not our enemy anymore per say."

"He's not?"

"Yea, he is Rain."

"Who is Rain?"

"The guy that took the EPoC?"

"He's that guy?!"

"Yea, Ron is a villain now."

"Really now? Have you hired him?"

"No, and I doubt he would take that offer."

"I could be tempted." Ron said with a chuckle. "But I prefer working alone. It's more fun."

"Aww, well what is he doing here?"

"We are going to Spar, though you interrupted."

"Well it's time to reveal the new evil plan."

Shego groaned and followed Dr. D. Ron followed closely and began to listen in on the new plan…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	5. The Sparring and the attraction

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy I guess.**

**Oh and the song in the last chapter was Serpentine by Disturbed.**

* * *

A couple hours have passed while Shego and Drakken were talking about their latest scheme. Ron was bored out of his mind, not really paying attention to them. He was busy either looking at Shegos tight ass or rummaging through Drakkens lair. He had a ton of toys so why not keep himself busy? Though staring at Shegos butt was certainly entertaining.

_'Please don't tell me I'm falling for her?' _Ron thought to himself. _'Though I always thought she was VERY attractive.'_

Shego looked behind her and followed Rons gaze. She smirked seeing what he was staring at. "Enjoying the view stoppable?"

Ron looked away, a light blush on his face from being caught. He was going to confirm he was staring. He isn't ready to die yet. Shego herself chuckled and walked over towards Ron.

"He's FINALLY done talking. So how about that spar? If you win, you can touch what you were staring at."

"You mean?"

"Yes you can touch…"

"That sexy ray over there?! I would love to! Thanks Shego!"

Shego smirked seeing him avoid it, but let it go. He would be fun to toy with.

_'He certainly is attractive. The days have put some muscle on him. Not too much yet he has visible muscles. Very very attractive. I wonder what he is like in bed…' _Shego thought to herself, a slight dazed look on her face. She was brought out of her daze however by Ron.

"Alright, we are here. Shall we begin?" Ron asked her with an excited tone.

"Alright Stoppable. Let's begin." Shego said as she lit her hands and charged at Ron.

Ron nodded and disappeared into the floor, turning into water. He then appeared behind her in his ninja outfit. Ron then proceeded to kick her in the gut, then another quick gut kick, before reverse round housing her in the face, sending her flying. Shego hit a table with a thud, groaning.

"Holy hell, you're fast." Shego smiled, charging at Ron, slashing at him wildly.

"I've trained." Ron was using his fore arm to divert each slash to the side, easily avoiding everything Shego has thrown at him. Shego grinned and stomped on his foot with her boot, making him hop up in down in pain. Shego used the advantage to pummel his face, gut and chest with plasma powered punches, before finishing up with an uppercut, sending him flying onto a glass table. It shattered on impact.

"Hahaha, always remember. Fight dirty if you want to win."

Ron disappeared into the ground like water, only to appear under Shego and do a handstand kick into her chin, sending her into the ceiling. When she came down Ron did a in the air 360 kick, knocking her into a wall. She groaned and was out. Ron ran over and helped her out of the wall, placing her on the couch. "You ok?"

Shego nodded. "Damn it Stoppable. You hurt more then Kim."

Ron smiled and disappeared into the ground once more, only to appear out of water in his Ron clothing. "Thanks. It was a good fight. My powers are just too unstoppable."

Shego chuckled. "Yea, they certainly are better than mine."

"Don't worry. You hurt like a train Shego."

"Really?" Shego smirked and looked into Ron's eyes. "Are you saying that I could have won?"

"Well, yes actually. If you had a bit more stamina and could land another hit or two on me, I would be done for."

"Well, it's nice to know even with your superior powers, I could still beat you if I trained more."

"Yup. So… I guess I should head home huh?"

"You don't have to."

"Why not?"

"Well, why not stay here with me?"

Ron raised a brow. "Are you asking me out?"

Shego growled. "Are you rejecting me?"

"No, just curious. I don't see any issues with being Shegos man slave." Ron chuckled only to be silenced by a kiss from Shego.

"Oh you have no idea…" Shego said with a devious smirk, only to turn serious now. "Do you find me attractive?"

"Oh, you have no idea. When Kim and I first saw your picture, she said. "Wanted in 11 countries. I replied with wanted in 12 now. Then I." Ron purred seductively.

Shego giggled at that. "Oh well I'm flattered. You are very attractive to me as well. Always thought you were when I saw you, even if you were a bit dopey."

"Hey! I wasn't dopey! I was just a bit uncoordinated and goofy."

"So dopey."

"Yea… but I'm not that dopey anymore. I'm still my goofy self, but I'm not uncoordinated."

"Oh I know that first hand. So Man-slave. What shall we do now?"

"Do some evil?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno. What do you think?"

"Hmm, you could always help Drakken out."

"I don't think so. I'm not interested in any global take overs. I just want to reign some terror on the world and live my life happily."

"Terror? We are going to have some fun Ron." Shego smiled, planting a kiss on his lips. "A LOT o' fun."

"Good."

"Anyways, what do we do about your ex? And speaking of her, what happened to your naked role rat?"

Rons smile turned into a frown and his expression was saddened. "I don't wanna talk about it, but Rufus is dead…"

Shego frowned and her expression matched his. "Oh I'm so sorry Ron, I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"It's alright. He was old. He died happily though… in Bueno Nacho cheese."

Shego nodded and hugged him, her head on his shoulders as she straddled his lap. They held each other for the night, Shego soothing Ron with her heart beat, her breathing and her gentle coo's. Even for an evil villain, you aren't too evil with people you care about.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	6. Kim, Rain, Shego n Drakken in a fight

**Here is another chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Authors thoughts. Alright so I have several plans for this fic. One may actually be an original idea, but I havent seen any with my idea in the Ron x Shego or the Ron x Kim fics. Or even the Ron x Mrs. Dr. P. I wont tell you what it is but it will happen soon enough. **

**Another note. I think this will have a sequel! It will deal less with Kim I think and focus more on Ron and Shego versus very bad things like the Warmongas... though im not using them. Imma use Original creations and other things. **

**And another note. I am also thinking imma put in Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan into this fic. Cause why the hell not? :D Not sure if ill do any other villain. -shrug- Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I think its a good one but what do I know? .**

* * *

A week has passed. Ron still was dating Shego, Shego was still teasing Ron about anything, Kim was still depressed, wanting Ron to return and Wade was rocking. Oh and Drakken was plotting... and taking action today!

Shego busted open another large steel door, making her way from the underground exit. Drakken followed closely. They were preparing to steal another energy source, this time an unlimited energy source of gas. Could power the same thing the battery could. So why not right? They entered a small air duct and began to travel up the aluminum vents, making their way into the lobby. It was night time so barely any guards, and they didnt even trigger any alarms. Or so they thought.

"Come now. You tried this before. You failed."

Shego growled at Kim and tackled her with her green plasma lit. They began to wrestle on the floor and Kim got the upper hand, pinning Shego onto the floor.

"Wow, you seem to be glowing. What has happened? Did Shego fall in love?"

Shego chuckled her evil chuckle. "It isnt any of your concern Princess... for now." Shego flipped Kim off of her, then leapt to her feet. She turned towards Kim and began to attack, only to notice Kim was staring wide eyed at something else. Shego turned and her stomach felt butterflies.

"R-Ron." Kim said. She watched as Ron came from the main vault, the gas energy in his right hand. He was walking down the stairs, his face without emotion. He didnt even look at Kim. "Ron!" Kim ran over to Ron, trying to hug him but Ron sidestepped away, forcing her to fall. "Ron please talk to me! Im sorry!"

Ron stopped as he reached Shego. He was about to open his mouth but didnt, knowing Shego would fight this battle for him. He decided to show Kim something so he gripped Shegos tight catsuit and pulled her into a kiss. Drakken stuck his tongue out in disgust of the two lovebirds. Not the fact that it was them, but more of the fact it was lovey dovey in front of him! Shego held Ron to her as she kissed him back, her eyes on Kim saying. _'He's mine now.' _

Ron released Shego then looked at Kim.

"R-Ron. S-shego?! What have you done to him Shego?!" Kim accused of Shego. Shego just began to laugh and laugh, only for her face to get really angry.

"How dare you Kimmie. It was you. Not me. If you werent such a slut, Ron wouldnt be in such a funk!" Shego barked back.

Kim looked shock. "There is no way Ron would date you! No way. Ron is one of the good guys!"

"Is that so Kimmie? Take a look..."

Kim and Shego turned to Ron and watched as water began to envelop his legs then up to his head. The water encased him in a watery armor, only for it to explode, showing Rain.

"Rain... is... RON?!" Kim's eyes went wide at this.

"Yes, you turned your ex boyfriend evil. Though he is such a sweety when we are alone. I guess not everything about him is changed. Thats what I like."

Kim snarled at Shego. "No its a trick. Its you who turned him evil! Its mind control!" Kim launched at Shego, only for Shego to launch at Rain. Shego was aiming to take the gas canister.

Shego began to slash at Rain's chest, only for Rain to use his lower leg to move the attack to the side, deflecting it. Rain placed water around the gas canister, shielding it from being stolen or taken out of the armor. Rain then gripped Shegos right arm, bent it back over her shoulder, kneed her in the gut and flipped her over.

"Shego! Why is he attacking you?! Arent you guys together?!" Kim couldnt move from her spot. She was rooted from the shock of everything. She couldnt even get angry or upset. She was just in shock!

"Of course we are together, but we dont work together. He does his own thing and I work for Drakken, who is trying to steal the gas canister." At that moment, Drakken was launched into the air and landed on a chandelier, hanging from it.

"GAAAH! Damn you Shego. Your boyfriend is so good!" Drakken complained.

"Heh I know. Anyways as I was saying, Since we arent working together, we promised to fight each other." Shego tackled Rain and threw him into a table, then leapt into the air. She was aiming a punch straight down onto Rains gut, only for Rain to turn into water, coming out from behind Shego. "And we dont go easy on each other. Its his way of letting me be me and being fair to everyone. Even you..." At that moment Rain held Shego from behind, only to lift her over his head and slam her onto the ground behind him. She groaned in pain and looked up, only to feel Rains boot in her face, sending her flying into a wall, knocking her out of the fight, though not unconscious. "Though he still kicks my ass..."

Kim woke out of her shock. "So its true Ron... You are evil...?"

Rain looked at Kim and didnt even move, let alone speak.

"Why betray the good side Ron. You are a hero like me."

Shego began to laugh. "Hero? Princess, you are the worst villain out there. You are the most evil bitch that ive ever seen. How dare you even consider yourself good anymore. You hurt Ron and Im fixing him. Even if im evil, I still CARE."

"No, I care too!"

"Then why did you cheat on him?!"

Rain doesnt speak much, as its his kind of thing. He is quiet like a ninja, and deadly like one.

"Because... I thought he was cheating on me in Japan with the girl named Yori."

"The ninja girl. Hun, she may like Ron but Ron was too dense to see it. No offense Rain." Shego climbed out of the wall and helped Drakken down. Rain didnt respond, but she knew she didnt offend him.

"I know. I was wrong. I screwed up big time..."

"You did, but now he and I are together and i'm going to make sure he is happy. Its my duty as his girl. He makes me happy so I need to make him. Sorry Kimmie, but Ron is mine now. You can either be happy for him or dont, but accept the fact you are no longer with him and will never have him again because of you."

Kim sighed and left the place, her will was broken for now. Rain turned back into Ron with a quick water armor. Ron walked over towards Shego and Drakken, whom was fuming by the way. Drakken stuck a finger in Rons face.

"This isnt over Buffoon."

Shego growled and lit her plasma but Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. I know he doesn't hate me. Its just his way of... being affectionate in a weird sorta way."

Shego calmed down n smirked. "I was only angry because that is my nickname for you."

"Hey!"

"Hey, I call it as I see it. You are a buffoon and always will be." She teased.

"At least I dont call you by YOUR nickname."

"And whats that?"

"Wouldnt you like to know?"

Ron ran out of the lobby and out the front door, Shego chasing him. "Tell me Stoppable! Now! Dont make me hurt you!" Shego was launching plasma blasts at Ron who was running away. It may not look like it, but Shego was smiling on the inside. She was happy to not be changed by Ron. He liked her for who she was. She could still be that sarcastic vixen. The often cranky, smart mouth girl known as Shego and he loved her for it.

She had super powers and she knew that it made her different. But Ron was so different from others. He didnt judge her for what she looked like. She has greenish skin for fuck sake! She hated being called a freak during school and walking around the town. She felt alone but now she had someone... someone to care for. And she was chasing him firing plasma. His name? Ron Stoppable.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	7. A date at the Apple

**Hello everyone. This chapter may offend some people, and if you are truly offended, I dont give a fuck. Go talk to someone else. The rules cant say I cant make a joke and tease people. So if you arent easily offended, I am offering you a look into another artist who is a parody artist who does silly songs. This is his brand new one. You will know the song at the end of the fic. Please enjoy.**

**Oh, this chapter will just be a silly chapter. Nothing serious. Next chapter though? I think I will begin a interesting turn of events in the KP universe. I cant spoil it for you can I? :P**

Shego and Ron were currently driving out in Rons Supersnake on a date. They were heading down the highway in lowerton, not afraid one bit. Ron had a location where he could store his very expensive car. They were heading towards where they first met and shared feelings. The Karaoke bar! The Drunken Apple.

"So, you said you had some secret plans today?"

"Of course." Ron replied. Shego was being drug along and didnt know about Rons surprise. Shego at first didnt wanna go on a date, but Ron insisted. She broke down eventually. Ron hurried inside, leaving Shego behind which made her a bit angry.

"Ok, I think we are going to play 'Ron goes ouch' when we get back to the lair." Shego huffed as she entered the bar. She took a seat at a booth and looked up at she heard a voice. It was someone announcing something.

"EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!"

There he was. Ron. Dressed as a pirate versus Drakken as some... gangster. Shego raised a brow at this and looked at Ron who winked at her. She groaned and put her hand under her head. "Oh boy..."

"AL CAPONE!

VS

BLACKBEARD!"

"BEGIN!"

_Blackbeard:_

_"I come strapped with six pistols and a dagger_

_Walk under the black flag with a scallywag swagger!_

_Ain't no parrot on my shoulder and no rings in my ear_

_I'm an irate pirate, real swashbuckling buccaneer!_

_Beef with me? Please! I'm the high seas Caesar!_

_My cold heart is many degrees beneath the deep freezer!_

_You're an obese greasy sleaze squeezing a diseased peter_

_That no skeezer would touch if she had fifty foot tweezers!_

_Don't start a war with me! You're not hard core!_

_I'll pimp-slap those face scars of yours, port and starboard!_

_You spent time in Alcatraz, I'm sure you were fine_

_If you dropped the soap as little as you drop dope rhymes!"_

_Al Capone:_

_"I'm a busy man, Captain Crunch, I'll make this quick_

_I'm ruining pirates faster than Johnny Depp did!_

_I had syphilis yeah, well you're a huge dick_

_With a scurvy ridden ship filled with bilge rat pricks!_

_I run an intricate criminal syndicate so show respect!_

_Or get that tongue ripped out your neck and shoved right up your poop deck!_

_Been slappin' bitch ass teaches back since I was 14!_

_You ain't a tough guy, my kids dress up like you for Halloween!_

_I'll use that fuse in your hat to light up you and your buddies_

_And burn your sailboat down and collect the insurance money!_

_Then maybe they'll find your bloated body dead and washed up on the beach_

_This is Capone rapping and I'm capping this captain, Capisce?"_

_Blackbeard:_

_"The Valentine massacre brought you condemnation_

_But I'm gonna sink you faster than your income tax evasion!_

_When I toss you overboard like a mob abomination_

_So prepare to learn the Davy Jones Locker combination!_

_Forty cannon on the Queen Anne, your gang can't stop it!_

_I'll pilfer all your rum and sell it back at a profit!_

_Cause I'm a criminal legend with a bad ass name_

_You're a fat thug with an STD in his brain!"_

_Al Capone:_

_"C'mon they chopped your head off and they hung it from a rope_

_The only legend you left was your prohibition on soap!_

_I mean that rat nest beard's trapped so many crumbs_

_This bum could get marooned and still eat lunch for a month!_

_I'm the emcee assassin slash like Edward Kenway!_

_Rap so hard call me Al...dente!_

_Take your little sloop John B and go home_

_Tell South Carolina Blackbeard got Capwned!"_

"WHO WON!?"

Shego was surprised. It was actually real well done. She saw Drakken wave at her and shake Rons hand. They were friends FAST. It didnt bug her, but it was still surprising. She expected to move off the stage, but nope! Ron and Drakken gripped their mics.

"So me and my new friend decided we will sing a song for my girlfriend! I want her to know that this isnt true at all, but its a joke. I wrote it and Drakken will just help sing the back up vocals. So without further ado... here is a parody of Applause by Lady Gaga."

**((Drakken is the parentheses)) **

"_I've got the smallest cock that_

_anyone has ever had_

_My cock is so damn small that_

_It gets lost in my hand_

_When i fuck women with it, they never know when i begin_

_When i fuck women with it, they always ask me "is it in?"_

_I have a little cock, a cock, a cock_

_I have a little cock have a little cock little cock_

_It's just a real small micro wee little cock, a cock, a cock_

_My itty bitty little cock, it's just the right girth_

_To pick a double bolted lock (it's just the right girth)_

_My itty bitty little cock, it's just the right length_

_To stick in a new baby sock (it's just the right length)_

_It's not the size that counts (It's how the ship moves)_

_It's how u make the water rock_

_It's not the size that counts (which is great cause)_

_I have a really little cock_

_I have a really big car_

_To compensate for other things_

_I have an angry big dog_

_He's really loud and really mean_

_I watch a lot of news shows I stand and scream at my TV_

_(U fuckin asshole Peirs Morgan!)_

_I don't want no black neighbors_

_They raise the cock size average on the street (and the crime rate)_

_I have a little cock, a cock, a cock_

_I have a little cock, have a little cock, little cock_

_It's just a real small micro wee little cock, a cock, a cock_

_My itty bitty little cock makes me entitled_

_To a handicap parking spot (makes me entitled)_

_I scream at the top of my lungs when I am at church_

_Hey Jesus fuckin thanks a lot (when I am at church)_

_When bitches see my cock it doesn't end well_

_They always tryin not to laugh_

_When bitches see my cock they always say well_

_That really does explain a lot_

_I have a little cock_

_They say size matters (It does not)_

_What really matters is how u handle what life throws at u_

_I'm embarrased when I'm standing in the bathroom by the pisser_

_With no divider in between em and I'm standing next to a black dude_

_Cock a cock a cock I have a little cock, have a little cock, little cock_

_It's just a real small micro wee little cock a cock a cock_

_My itty bitty little cock it's just the right girth_

_To pick a double bolted lock (It's just the right girth)_

_My itty bitty little cock, it's just the right length_

_To stick in a new baby sock (it's just the right length)_

_It's not the size that counts it's how the ship moves_

_It's how you make the water rock_

_It's not the size that counts which is great cause_

_I have a really little cock_

_I have a small wee wee"_

Shego was laughing her ass off during the whole song. The fact that Ron had the balls to even go with this, was just amazing. She knew he was funny but this was just amazing. She had her head down in her arms, laughing and trying to breathe. Drakken left the building and went back to the lair while Ron walked to her table after they both bowed. Ron sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh Ron, are you sure its a joke? Are you sure you arent just singing about your really small cock?" She smirked at him to tease.

"Hey! I am well endowed... I think!"

Shego kissed Ron and held him, only to flip him over the table and shoot plasma at him. She began to chase him out the door.

"Its time to play 'Ron goes Ouch!' Its what you get for leaving me outside!" Shego growled at him as she began to fire plasma at his feet, making him leap away while screaming for help.

Their relationship was fun.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the two songs. This was just a fun chapter I wanted to do.**

**The two songs were:**

**Epic Rap Battles of History: Season 3: Blackbeard vs Al Capone. **

**and Rucka Rucka Ali: I have a little cock. **

**I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did. Next chapter will put the plot of KP so completely different. ^_^**


	8. World Domination!

**Hey guys! here is the next chapter and the chapter that is probably the first one done for a Shego x Ron fic. ;P Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I will also say that this chapter will not really affect the rest of the story TOO much, but perhaps it will. We will see when I get there. Enjoy.**

* * *

**A week after the date. **

Shego was standing on a hill of bodies. Cops and security guards all unconscious and piled on top of one another. "Dr. D! Lets hurry up before the hero gets here!"

"Calm down Shego. We got all the time in the world. With you dating her sidekick, she is too broken to stop us!"

"Oh I wouldnt be so sure about that." Said Kim, as she stood proud and tall with her battle suit. It was the same one that she used against their Diablos but less bugs. Its also is more roomy yet doesnt fall off. Go wade!

"Kim Possible?! Shego!"

"On it!" Shego lit her hands and began to chuck plasma at the hero, only for her to dodge and throw them back. Shego ducked and leapt over them, turning around to talk to Dr. Drakken. "Cmon Dr. D! What is taking so long!" She got out of her fighter stance as she noticed Rain with Dr. D in his grip. Rain held Drakken by his shirt and took the device Drakken stole.

"Hey! That was mine! Shego tell your boyfriend to stop ruining my plans!"

Shego rolled her eyes, having explained their relationship to the evil blue guy. Rain released Drakken gently, not hurting him. Rain then began to leave the two women to fight, only for Kim to leap in front of Ron and Shego come from behind.

"I cant let you leave Ron. You are a criminal now and you must pay the consequences." Kim said with determination. She still loved Ron and wanted him back, but she knew she screwed up and pushed him to evil. "Ron, turn yourself in to Global Justice. They will easily lower the sentence for all the help you have done. Return to me and the side of good Ron. Please!" Kim begged.

Rain glared at her, an aura of anger and hatred coursing through him.

"Princess! He is with me! Stop trying to force him to be with you again. You didnt appreciate or love him enough for him to stay. Now he is happy with me!"

"How can he be happy with you?! Ive seen the video tapes of you blasting plasma at him twice now when you were dating! Its like you are still trying to hurt him!"

"I was! He was being a bad boyfriend!"

"You abusive bitch!" Kim snarled, leaping over Rain to get to Shego. Unfortunately, Rain gripped Kims leg and tossed her into a control panel of sorts. It was the control panel for the lobbys sprinklers. It began to "Rain". "Ron! Why are you protecting her! She is just using you and hurting you!" No anwser from Rain. "Shego what did you do to him?! This isnt normal!"

"There is NOTHING normal about Ron or me. If you haven't noticed. I shoot plasma and he controls water! You dont know anything about him nor about me! How dare you blame me and try to make him hate me! He is happy with me!" Shego barked at Kim, charging at her. Kim ducked and charged at Rain, trying to get the device back.

"Shego! Stop her! Get the device! Stop defending your boyfriend!"

A plasma bolt struck near Drakkens head for saying that, but Shego charged at Rain too, plasma hands lit. Rain placed the device in his ninja pocket and got into a fighting stance. Kim did a round house kick into Rains chest. However, Rain used his forearm to redirect the kick to the side, deflecting it. Shego was on top of him now, striking at his face with plasma slashes. Rain knew he cant deflect it, due to the energy, so he was merely dodging. Ducking, leaping back, side stepping. It was all he could do for now from the flurry of attacks. Rain saw an opening in Shegos attacks, then noticed Kim attack Rain from behind. Rain ducked and let Kim's flying kick strike Shego in the face. Shego was sent into a wall with a thud and a groan.

Rain and Kim began to duke it out, Rain not striking but deflecting. His strategy today is to tire the opponent out and wait for an opening for a devastating strike. And Rain figured out the rhythm to Kim and her attacks. She was fast, but her attacks swung wide. She was open from the middle and slower to hit! Rain saw the side kick come at him and closed the distance to Kim, entering her zone where she couldn't defend herself. Rain drew back a fist and from the stomach, he thrusted a water covered fist into Kims gut, sending her across the lobby. She was still standing... Then she collapsed.

The power of Rains punch was amazing! The water hardened, not like ice but the molecular make up of the water hardened! It was like a concrete brick! Kim was down for the count, not unconscious but in pain. She couldnt fight anymore. The wind was knocked out and she couldnt move. She knew she wasnt injured fatally or in need of a hospital, but she lost the fight. Shego began to circle Rain, eying her boyfriend.

"I've trained since we last fought. Time to see if I have what it takes!" Shego charged at Rain, plasma fists lit. Shego threw a nice right hook at Rain only for Rain to grip her upper arm and toss her over his shoulder and send her onto a table, collapsing it.

"Go get him Shego! If you beat him, the world is ours!" Drakken said, encouraging her to stand.

Shego tackled Rain and sent them both to the wet floor. Rain began to disappear into the ground, but Shego knew he would. She began to use her plasma on the flooded floor, heating up the water. Shego smiled as she saw Rain appear on the ground and on his side. He was in pain now. Rain had a weakness. When he went into the water, he was more susceptible to damage, and that also meant heat. The heat from the plasma injured Rain and forced him unconscious. Shego won. It was a short fight between them, but Shego had the resourcefulness to finally beat her boyfriend.

Drakken and Shego took the device from Rains pocket, picked Rain up and placed him in the hovercraft and flew off, preparing the world domination.

* * *

**1 hour later.**

It was time. Drakken put in the device into his machine. He pressed a button on the computer and sent out emails, videos, Morse code stuff, telegrams and all sorts of communications, threatening the world. '

"If the leaders of the world do not bow down to me, Dr. Drakken, then I will be forced to activate my Tectonic shaker launcher! You have 24 hours to comply, and if you do not! Then my Tectonic Shaker Launcher will launch its projectile from its satellite and demolish your cities!" This is what all the communications said.

Shego was standing by, smiling in her victory. She beat Rain and Rain beat Kim. She finally had what she wanted. Total global conquest, a cute boyfriend and Kim losing. It was great, yet she wasnt sure if Ron would be ok with this. Ron was in her room, sleeping off his injury. He would be fine, but he needed rest. She sighed, hoping that they would be happy together. Ron would probably be a bit upset about the total domination, but Dr. D. wouldnt be that bad of a dictator... or good. She chuckled a bit at her joke, and left to be with Ron.

* * *

Dr Drakken smiled as the countries. several hours later, began to contact him and pledge their allegiance. Some countries like North Korea were having issues, but they complied none the less. Drakken had a lair in Iceland, in a volcano no less. His lair was state of the art and protected, so he was safe. He had finally done it now. He had total... global... obedience. He was now setting up his own government in the U.S, banishing the democracy and what not. It was glorious.

* * *

Shego sat on her bed, next to Ron and was petting his sleeping face.

"I hope you are ok with this Ron..." Shego said quietly as she began to curl up next to Ron, going to sleep with him...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	9. Ron wakes up

**Enjoy this chapter. This story, im not 100% sure where I want to take this. I dont know if I wanna set it up for a sequel or not. This story will be a slower to update one because of my indecisiveness. **

* * *

It was the break of dawn when Ron woke up from his sleep. He shook his head from the dizziness and looked around. He spotted Shego next to him, curled up to him like a cat... albeit a older sexy cat with a gorgeous body. He smiled happily as he began to stroke her hair, though scooted away when he noticed her stirring. Despite the fact he was dating Shego, he was still afraid of her. She wouldnt hurt him for touching her, but the memories of being her enemy. Ron shuddered.

"Hey Ron... morning."

"Morning hun."

"We need to talk."

"Are we breaking up?! I'm sorry for losing to you last night! Please forgive me!" Ron panicked.

"Woah, calm down sidekick. Im not angry or upset with you. I just want to talk."

"Oh... what about?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Drakken won..."

"I know you guys won. What about it?"

"Drakken and I took over the world..."

"You serious?"

Shego nodded, fearing his reaction. To her surprise, Ron chuckled. He then visibly frowned.

"Are you upset?"

"No. I changed... I dont really fear Drakken being ruler of the planet. He probably will be better then Stalin or Hitler right?"

Shego chuckled. "Probally."

"Well, I am afraid of something... which im going to take care of now..."

Ron got up from the bed and got dressed in his normal jersey with beige pants. He ran out of the room and entered the laboratory where Drakken was at a big computer screen. He was busy planning certain things out in the world.

"Ah the buffoon! I, Dr. Drakken, have finally taken over the world! HA!" He gloated towards Ron. Ron didnt care, but he did walk up to Drakken.

Shego followed Ron into the laboratory and watched him place a water blade up against Drakkens throat.

"Let me remind you Drakken, that I can kill you at any time. I can remove the worlds threat, which is you, and let the world go back to normal. However, I wont... BUT you will not harm my family, nor will you harm Kim's family. You cannot harm Kim either, though all is fair if she comes after you. Other then that, do what you will. If I find my terms broken Drakken, I will find you."

Drakken had his eyes wide, nodding. He knew that Ron could easily ruin Drakkens plans, but didn't. So he had no choice but to comply with Rons wants. Ron left the room with Shego following, Shego curious. They both ended up back in her room with Ron on her bed.

"Ron? Are you really ok with Drakken winning?"

"Yea, I am. I dont see a reason not to be ok. Drakken may end up being what the world needed. A dictator that would end up fixing the hungry and the homeless. I just want my family safe. With Drakken winning... we can finally take a vacation..."

Shego smiled at his offer and began to play around with him like a predator with his prey. "Oh a vacation? Is this just to see me in a bikini, _Ronald_?" She said in a angry tone. It had the desired effect. Ron was blushing madly and was stuttering, trying to avoid her wrath. Shego continued to play. "You know, not many people get to see me in skimpy clothing. What makes you so worthy sidekick?" She continued with her angry tone, though she didnt mean it.

"I'm sorry Shego! I just wanted to relax somewhere and we dont have to go to a beach! I'm sorry! Please dont hurt me." Ron said, his face blushing red and his hands waving in front of him to calm Shego down. Shego grinned and began to go even further with her toying.

Shego climbed onto the bed and began to approach Ron like a cat, her assets swaying with each movement. Ron began to scoot back, only to collide with her headboard. He began to look for an exit, but it was too late. Shego had him pinned, so to speak. Shego smirked and removed her catsuit, revealing a black lace bra, and a very revealing pair of black panties. Ron avoided his eyes, letting her undress. Shego gripped Ron and pulled him into a savage kiss, pouring just lust into it. There was some passion, but most of it was desire... need... lust... all for Ron.

Ron began to kiss her back, but didnt move a muscle. Shego growled a bit at his lack of action, but decided that it may end up being fun to dominate him. She began to lick the shell of his ear and whisper in a sultry voice. "You want my Ron...? Do you want to touch this body?"

"Y-y-yes ma'am." Ron stammered out. Shego grinned and continued. "You can ha-" _**BOOOOOOOM!**_

The sound of an alarm began to ring and a voice of the alarm began to yell. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Floor five."

Shego growled in anger and placed her catsuit on, leaving a very eager Ron behind to get... uneager to join her. Shego stormed off to meet the doomed intruders, who dared interrupt her time with Ron. She stopped for a moment when she spotted them. They spotted her and began to wave at her.

It was people she did NOT want to meet.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


End file.
